User blog:LeeHatake93/Super-Star Legends: Goop Article
Goop is the main protagonist of Goopking's Goop's World series, and appears as a guest character in Brawl Super-Star Legends. His Minion is King Grex. Biography SHAPE-SHIFTER EXTRAORDINAIRE Being a rare purple Gooptar born only once every 1,000 years, Goop has access to many unique powers. He's able to transform his body into many different forms, each giving him unimaginable powers. By collecting all of the Magic Opals, he is able to transform into the mighty Beast Goop, a hulking behemoth of immense strength and size. THE LEGACY OF GOOP *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2: Shipwrecked'' *''Goop GP'' *''Goop Summer Sports'' *''Goop Major Leagues'' *''Goop Powerball '' Rival Name: Satsujin Reason: Goop believes that Satsujin may have kidnapped Blossom, and becomes enraged when Satsujin disregards her existance as a "pathetic creature". Connection: Both are shape-shifters. Moveset Goop is a very balanced character who relies on his shape-shifting powers for combat. He has a lot of melee and mid-ranged attacks, making him an easy character to use. Square (Standard): *Punch: A simple melee punch. *Tail Spin: A quick spin attack''.'' *Jump Spin: Goop leaps straight up and performs the Tail Spin in mid-air. *Dive: When used on the ground, Goop leaps up and then pounds the ground. In mid-air, he skips the jump and slams to the ground. Triangle (Strong): *Flame Form: Goop's hands turn into flamethrowers and he spins around while shooting fire. *Hammer Form: Goop's hands turn into large mallets and he swings one around in front of him. Has decent knockback. *Hammer Uppercut: Goop's hands turn into large mallets and he swings upwards. *Rhino Stomp: Goop turns into a rhino and stomps the ground, creating a short range shockwave that launches nearby opponents into the air. Circle (Unique): *Fireball: With his Flame form, Goop shoots a fireballs that bounces along the ground until it hits something. *Stretch Punch: Goop's arm stretches and he punches an opponent from a distance. *Upward Stretch Punch: Goop stretches his arm and punches upwards at a diagonal angle. *Diagonal Fireball: Goop leaps up and fires a fireball downwards at a diagonal angle. Supers *Bing Scope (Level 1): Bing appears and fires a missile forward. *Feeding Time (Level 2): Goop's dragon friend Draclo appears and lets him ride him. He flies around and can devour opponents. *Beast Goop Awakens! (Level 3): Goop becomes the 25-foot hulking behemoth known as Beast Goop, taking up a large amount of the screen. Taunts: *'I Gots an Opal:' Spins an Opal on his finger like a basketball *'Burn, Baby Burn:' Momentarily turns his hand into a flamethrower and shoots upward. *'You Ready Yet?: '''Crosses his arms impatiently and says "I''m waiting." Quotes *When Selected: **"Ready, Set, Goop!" **"Prepare for awesomness!" **"You ready to go down?" *Prematch: **"Ready, Set, Goop!" *Item Pick-up : **"Cool!" **"Thanks, Marco." **"It's not a Magic Opal, but it'll do!" *When affected by the Transem Ray: **"This may be difficult to explain to Blossom." *Using Bing Scope: **"Thanks for the help, buddy!" *Using Feeding Time: **"Time to go for a ride!" *Using Beast Goop Awakens!: **"I'm a beast!" *Successful KO: **"I'm a beast!" **"You just got owned!" **"You can all give up now!" *Respawn: **"I'm back baby!" **"I'm through playin' games!" **"What fgoes out comes back in!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Goop appears while spinning a Magic Opal on his finger like a basketball (similar to his artwork) and says his catchphrase: "Ready? Set? Goop!" Winning Screen Goop performs the victory dance he does when he wins a Magic Opal in Goop's World Losing Screen Goop looks at the screen while shrugging his shoulders, with a confused look on his face. Costumes Shapeshifter Goop's default appearance as he appears in Toshiko: Crash-Up Robo-Goop Goop as Robo-Goop Powerball Goop's outfit from Goop Powerball.. Marco the Elder Goop as Marco the Elder. Transem: Goopette Goop's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray. She wears clothes, unlike Male Goop. Gallery Goopette.jpg|Goopette, Goop's gender swap Trivia *Goop is the only third-party character to be confirmed in the game, as he is owned by Toshiko Games. Category:Blog posts